Happy Birthday, Kitten
by LadyKenz347
Summary: A gift fic for MsMerlin PWP; no bro-cest. Regulus x Hermione x Sirius


**Happy birthday to my dear friend, MsMerlin. I'm so lucky I get to love you! Enjoy your special day. **

**Special thanks to my Alpha and Beta: Frumpologist + Ravenslight. **

**Warning: You are about to read straight up PWP. Literally no plot. **

"_Happy birthday, Kitten_."

Hermione craned her jaw as the coarse stubble of her lover glided down her throat, his hands travelling the curve of her waist. She could feel his erection press against her bum, and slid her hand behind his head to tangle her fingers in his overgrown hair. A slow burn unfurled deep inside her, and her lower back arched, begging for more of his attention.

"Sirius," Hermione panted as his fingers slid between her thighs, curling around her mound with nowhere near enough pressure. "Please."

One finger dipped into her slick folds, and her thighs parted as he pressed inside her. Her head fell back as she moved against him, riding his hand as his lips left hot, wet kisses along her throat and shoulder.

"I wanted to get you what I knew you really wanted this year," Sirius mumbled against her skin, the pad of his thumb dragging lazily over her already throbbing clit in a way that drove her absolutely mad.

His fingers slid from inside her, and she whimpered as his hand curled around the bone of her hip, and he pressed his stiff cock against her.

"You're all I want," she breathed, arching into him.

"Not this year." Hermione felt new lips against her belly. New kisses along the curve of her breast, and a new tongue sweep her pebbled nipple. Her eyes shot open, her hands moving to rest on the familiar curls attached to the mouth nipping at her breast.

"Regulus?" Sirius' brother looked up at her—how had he even gotten into bed with them in the first place?—his gaze smug and lazy, as usual.

"Morning, Hermione. Happy birthday." He grinned, and the tip of his tongue slid up the valley of her breasts.

"You—" She gulped, her eyes clenching shut as she felt Sirius' hands massage her arse and Regulus' lips find her breast again. "We can't—"

"Kitten." Sirius' lips brushed against her ear, and a shiver worked its way up her spine as Regulus' hand slipped between her drenched thighs. "Have I not made it abundantly clear? What's mine is yours—even my brother. If it's what you want…"

At that, Regulus' mouth drifted from her nipple, kissing the flat planes of her stomach and dragging a hot, wet tongue across her navel and through her trim curls. Hermione cried out as Regulus firm tongue swept her clit before diving inside her. He curled her leg up, hitching one knee over his shoulder as he fucked her mercilessly with his mouth.

It was too much; Regulus between her thighs and Sirius at her back, his hands plucking at her nipples. Hermione turned her head, capturing her lover's mouth with her own, and her thighs tightened around his brother's cheeks as Sirius dipped his tongue in her mouth, mimicking the attention between her legs.

Regulus' tongue curled around her clit, two fingers plunging inside her, and Hermione let out a strangled cry against Sirius' lips as she pressed her forehead into his, trying to make sense of the onslaught of sensation coursing through her body.

Sirius grinned. "How's she taste, brother? As good as you imagined?"

A soft humming against her clit sent her hips bucking of their own volition.

Regulus detached briefly. "Better," he reassured, the firm tip of his tongue swiping her clit as his fingers curled inside her. When he latched back onto her, Sirius claimed her mouth again, pulling at her nipple, and she finally came undone.

Without her permission, her hips thrust against Regulus face until she was lost in her orgasm, her hand still curled behind her and wrapped in Sirius' hair.

Sirius barked out a laugh as her orgasm faded and pulled her away from his brother, twisting them and yanking her up onto her knees where he quickly sheathed himself inside the walls of her cunt. She let out a strangled cry at the sudden fullness, and Regulus moved on their oversized bed until he was lying lazily on their pillows.

Hermione bit her lip, nearly drawing blood, as she stared at him; his eyes darkened as he pumped his cock with his fist, watching her get filled by his older brother. Soft pleasured noises slipped past her lips as Sirius fucked her recklessly, his hand coming up to land on the flesh of her bum in a loud smack that made her back arch when she cried out.

Regulus' lips parted as he continued to fuck his hand, his thighs tensing as he picked up his pace.

"You like watching him, Kitten?" Sirius growled, wrapping his hand in her curls and yanking lightly, just enough to bring her chin up so she was watching Regulus at eye level. Hermione moaned in response, but it wasn't enough for him. Sirius' free hand came down in another loud smack before curling around the flesh of her hip as he drove into her. "Tell me," he commanded, and Hermione let out a low moan.

"Yes."

"Yes _what_?"

"Yes, I like watching him."

"Do you want him in your mouth while I fuck you, Kitten?"

His words sent a wanton jolt between her legs, and the walls of her sex tightened around his cock. "Yes."

Sirius withdrew, gentle hands pushing her forward as Regulus shifted, rising to his knees until his cock was hovering near her mouth. The sensation of them was everywhere, and when Regulus' fingers wove softly through her curls and guided her towards his cock, she keened. Her tongue darted out, licking his weeping slit before sliding his shaft between her lips.

She felt Sirius again at her entrance, teasing her for a moment as she hummed around Regulus' cock, his fingers tightening in her curls. At the same moment, Sirius filled her, and she felt desperate and _fucking incredible_ at the fullness of it all. Sirius' thrusts pushed Regulus deeper down her throat, and the sharp thrusts inside her sent her quickly over the edge.

Her body tensed, another orgasm taking over, and Regulus gripped her curls harder as he emptied down her throat; Sirius stuttered and fell apart behind her, his hands pressing hard into the flesh of her arse as he fucked her with abandon.

Regulus guided Hermione off his cock, and she collapsed onto the bed, her breath wild and irregular as the two brothers fell to either side of her.

"Happy birthday, Kitten," Sirius repeated his earlier sentiment, his mouth curling in a sly smile.

"Yes, happy birthday, indeed," Regulus panted, his head lulling in their direction, his perfect teeth cutting into his bottom lip.

Hermione's eyes drifted closed, feeling utterly and stupidly content as the two wizards settled on either side of her.

XXXXX

"Happy birthday, Kitten."

Hermione's eyes shot open. The coarse stubble of her lover glided down her throat as his hands traveled the curve of her waist. Everything felt… familiar.

She blinked a few times, the early morning light burning as she squinted.

"Hmm?"

"Did you think of what you wanted for your birthday?" His lips brushed against her throat, and Hermione gulped.

_Oh. _

It'd just been another dream…

"No, no." Hermione swallowed tightly. "You know I don't want anything," she said, ignoring the ache between her thighs. "Just you."

Sirius grinned against her shoulder, his hand sliding up her ribcage as the bedroom door creaked open.

"You sure, Kitten?"


End file.
